


[podfic] Fall by arcadian_dream

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Community: femmeslash, Embedded Audio, F/F, Femslash February, Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] It's the night before Ginny's wedding to Harry, but all she can think of is the past. She is not, however, the only one.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Fall by arcadian_dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186538) by [arcadian_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream). 



  
  


Cover art description: Birds eye view of the ocean meeting land overlaid with a paintbrush stroke. The image text reads “FALL WRITTEN BY ARCADIAN_DREAM NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES”. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 9 mins 
  * **File size:** 9 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/fall_20200214/Fall%20by%20arcadian_dream%20-%20Jocunda%20Sykes.m4b)
  * Archive MP3 download [here](https://archive.org/download/fall_20200214)



### Credits

  * **Author:** arcadian_dream
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes




End file.
